7 Jahre
by Ada Schade
Summary: Meine Ideen für die heutige Folge


Grimm ist eine der besten Serien der Welt, ich kann immer noch nicht nachvollziehen warum sie eingestellt wird, vor allen jetzt, da mein Traumpaar seit der ersten Folge zusammen ist.

Das hier würde ich mir wünschen für heute Nacht. Viel Spass beim Lesen.

7 Jahre

Monroe und Rosalee standen noch immer ein wenig unter Schock, Ihr Leben würde sich ganz schön verändern. „Wahnsinn", Monroe öffnet die Ladentür von Rosalees Laden, sie kamen gerade vom Arzt der Dianas Vermutung bestätigte, Rosalee lächelte immer noch. „Wir bekommen das hin", wie immer kann Monroe ihre Gedanken lesen. „Ich weiß", stimmt Rosalee ihm zu, „unsere Eltern werden ausflippen." Monroe grinst, er geht zu Rosalee und legt seine Hände auf ihren Bauch, „ich liebe Dich."

Rosalee kann ihm nicht mehr antworten, da jemand den Laden betritt, Nick, zu ihrer Verwunderung kommt er ganz allein, „was ist passiert?" Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „nichts", antwortet er Rosalee, „es ist nichts passiert, ich habe nur etwas Zeit und wollte selbst ein wenig nachforschen, ich muss wissen was auf dem Tuch steht."

Das versteht Monroe, „eure Diana hat uns in den letzten Tagen ganz schön überrascht." Nick lächelt, „eure Diana, lass das bloß nicht Renard hören." Rosalee lächelt verstehend, „wie läuft's zuhause?" Nick der ihr in den Keller folgt, schluckt, „ich lebe noch", teilt er den beiden mit, „glaubt mir ein falsches Wort zu Adalind", sein Blick sagt den beiden alles, „wart ihr schon beim Arzt, hat Diana recht?" Der Blick den sich Monroe und Rosalee zuwerfen, sagt ihm alles, „wieviel mehr?" Rosalee zuckt mit ihren Schultern und schaut zu Monroe, der ebenfalls nur wissend lächelt, „heute Abend", teilt Rosalee Nick mit, „wir sind heute bei euch zum Dinner. Adalind sollte dabei sein, ich würde gern ihr Gesicht sehen wenn wir es euch sagen." Nick lächelt und nimmt das Bild was Diana gemalt hat, „was bedeutet das alles."

„Hilfst Du mir beim kochen?" Adalind stellte gerade die letzte Tüte mit Lebensmitteln auf den Tisch, „heute Abend kommen Monroe und Rosalee zum Abendessen." Diana nickt nur und schaut mit einem Blick der Adalind ein wenig Unbehagen bereitet, zu dem Eingang vom Tunnel. „Da unten ist jemand?" Adalind folgt Diana, die zur Tür geht, „jemand ist da unten?" Diana schaut zu ihrer Mom, die vorsichtig die Tür öffnet und nachschaut, sie kann kaum glauben was Sie sieht, besser gesagt wer da unten ist, ihr Blick wandert zu Kelly der in seinem Bettchen liegt und schläft, sie wendet sich Diana zu, „ich möchte das Du hier wartest , ich gehe runter und schaue nach wie es ihr geht."

Diana kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „okay", antwortet sie ihrer Mom, die schon auf der Leiter steht und vorsichtig runter klettert. Als Adalind unten ankommt, schaut sie nach oben und will Diana bescheid geben das alles in Ordnung ist, aber ihr bleibt fast das Herz stehen als sie sieht das ihrer Tochter ihr gefolgt ist, „solltest du nicht oben warten?" Adalind lächelt nur, wird aber sofort wieder ernst als sie Eve erblickt, sie geht zu ihr und hockt sich neben ihr hin, „Eve, was ist passiert? Was machst du hier?"

Eve kann ihr nicht antworten, sie ist völlig erledigt, seelisch und körperlich, zu hören wie nah sich Nick und Adalind gekommen sind, das ist etwas, mit dem der Teil in Ihr der Juliette gehört nicht klar kommt. Dann war da noch der körperliche Schmerz denn sie immer noch spürte seit sie diesen Stock angefasst hatte. Ihre Hand tat noch fürchterlich weh, sowie ihr Kopf, es ist als ob er platzen würde.

Eves Blick wandert hinter Adalind, sie sieht Diana dort stehen, die auf die Wand schaut. Adalind die Eves Blick folgt, will von Diana wissen was Sie dort sieht. Diana schaut zu ihrer Mom und dann wieder zu der Wand, sie blinzelt mit den Augen und auf der Wand erscheinen, wieder Bilder Schriftzeichen und Striche. Adalind schaut zu Eve, „hast du das gemalt?" Eve nickt nur und versucht vorsichtig aufzustehen, was ihr mit Adalinds Hilfe gelingt, sie gehen zu Diana, sie starrt die Zeichnung an, „es sieht anders aus!", teilt Diana ihrer Mom mit, „da sind andere Zeichen drauf." Das hat Adalind auch schon erkannt, sie nimmt ihr Handy und macht ein Foto, „Diana gehe schon mal nach oben, Eve und ich folgen Dir?" Diana nickt und klettert vorsichtig hoch, gefolgt von Eve und ihrer Mom.

Eve ist völlig erledigt, sie setzt sich auf einen der Stühle und legt ihren Kopf auf dem Tisch ab. Diana schaut mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihrer Mom, „mein Bett bekommt sie nicht." Adalind schmunzelt, sie geht zum Kühlschrank und holt Eve ein Glas Wasser, „trink!", fordert Sie Eve auf, sie setzt sich neben Eve hin, „wie lange bist du schon da unten?" Eve schluckt, „3 Tage?" Diana wackelt mit ihrer Nase, „das riecht man?" Adalind würde Diana gern sagen das es nicht nett ist sowas zu sagen, aber ihre Tochter hat recht, „du brauchst erst mal eine Dusche", Adalind geht in ihr Schlafzimmer und holt ihr was von ihren Sachen, ein älteres Shirt und eine Leggins, sie hält Sie Eve hin, „im Bad liegt ein Handtuch, nimm eine Bad oder Dusche."

Diana schaut Eve hinterher, „irgendwas stimmt mit ihr nicht?" Adalind nickt zustimmend, das hatte Sie auch schon bemerkt, besonders der Blick den Eve Kelly zugeworfen hat, den hatte Sie schon mal gesehen, vor 1 Jahr. „Loss wir fangen schon mal an mit Kochen." Diana sieht ihre Mom mit fassungslosen Blick an, „bleibt Sie etwa auch zum Essen!" Adalind schüttelt zur Erleichterung von Ihr verneinend den Kopf, „nein aber ich werde ihr ein Sandwich machen."

„Was ist mit Nick?" Adalind schaut ihre Tochter mit fragenden Blick an, „sollten wir ihn nicht anrufen?" Diana erwidert den Blick ihrer Mom. „Später", teilt Adalind ihrer Tochter mit, „erst will ich mit ihr allein reden." Diana schluckt und klettert auf einen der Hocker und schaut zur Tür vom Bad, die Frau bereitet ihr Kopfschmerzen.

Eve steht im Bad vorm Spiegel, in ihr kommen die Gefühle wieder hoch, Gefühle die sie nie wieder spüren wollte, aber die Berührung mit dem Stock hat etwas in ihr ausgelöst, sie waren wieder da die Gefühle für Nick, auch ihre Gefühle für Adalind, sie spürt wie der Hass auf Sie langsam zum Vorschein kommt. Eve weiß das Sie die Gefühle nicht zulassen darf, vor allem nicht da Sie ein Teil von Nicks Leben bleiben wollte, auch wenn er jetzt Adalind liebt, früher hatte er Sie geliebt Juliette.

Adalind schaut zu Diana, „was spürst du?" Diana schaut zu ihrer Mom, „sie will Nick zurück?" Damit hatte Adalind gerechnet, womit sie aber nicht gerechnet hat, waren Dianas Worte, „was wenn Nick zurück zu Ihr geht, kommst du dann zurück zu Daddy?" Adalind schluckt, „nein", Adalind geht zu Diana und legt ihre Hände auf Dianas Schultern, „Honey, Nick und Eve müssen eine Menge klären und sie wird immer ein Teil seines Lebens bleiben, aber mehr als Freundschaft wird es nie wieder zwischen den beiden geben. Nick und ich sind zusammen und daran wird sich nichts ändern."

„Was wenn doch?" Diana will die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgeben. „Diana du spürst das Rosalee mehr als ein Baby bekommt, du spürst das hier im Loft eine Menge Leute gestorben sind, warum spürst du nicht das Nick mich liebt." Adalind erkennt an Dianas Blick das Sie es spürt, „Du weißt es", sagt Sie ihrer Tochter auf dem Kopf zu, die nur zustimmend nickt, „Honey er macht mich glücklich." Diana schluckt, „ich weiß!" Sie schaut ihre Mom mit traurigen Blick an, „aber sollte er Dir je wehtun." Adalind lächelt, „wird er nicht."

Nick, Rosalee und Monroe suchten im Computer, in Büchern, aber eine Antwort oder einen Hinweis wobei es sich bei den Zeichen handelt, haben Sie noch nicht entdeckt. Nick starrt auf das Bild das Diana gemalt hat, „was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" Monroe der neben ihn steht zuckt mit seinen Schultern, er schaut auf seine Uhr, „lass uns für heute Schluss machen, in 1 Stunde sollen wir bei euch sein." Rosalee muss sich das Lachen verkneifen, denn Nick springt auf und greift nach seiner Jacke, „ich wollte schon seit 10 Minuten zuhause sein", Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen und schaut auf sein Handy, „sie hat nicht angerufen?" Er schaut zu Rosalee, die nur lächelt, sein Blick wandert zu Monroe, „ich weiß nicht warum mich das stört!" Er nickt den beiden zu und rennt sie Treppe hoch.

Adalind streichelt Diana übers Haar, aber Sie kann ihr nicht mehr antworten, denn Eve kommt aus dem Bad, „wie geht's Dir?" Eve die zum Tresen geht und sich auf einen der Hocker setzt, holt tief Luft, „es geht mir besser. Danke für deine Hilfe." Adalind lächelt nur und reicht ihr ein Sandwich, „iss was." Sie wendet sich ihrer Tochter zu und reicht ihr Teller, „deckst du bitte schon mal den Tisch." Dianas Augen werden immer größer, sie nimmt die Teller und geht zum Tisch, gefolgt von Eves Blicken.

„Juliette hätte Sie beinahe zerstört", teilt Adalind Eve mit, „das ist etwas was ich Dir oder Ihr nie verzeihen werde, sie war wütend auf mich, aber Diana musste darunter leiden, sie hat Nicks Mom lieb gehabt, nachdem ich wusste wo Diana war, ich habe mir weniger Sorgen um Sie gemacht, weil ich wusste das Kelly ihr nie schaden würde." Adalind holt tief Luft, „aber nach dem Tod von Kelly, ich weiß nicht wo sie war, wer Sie aufgefangen hat." Eve schluckt, „Meisner", antwortet Sie Adalind, „sie war bei Meisner." Adalind lächelt, „Danke", sie geht zum Kühlschrank und holt die Steaks raus, „ich werde nie wieder zulassen das Du meine Familie zerstörst, dazu gehört auch Nick, er ist mein Leben, Diana, Kelly und Nick, sie sind mein Leben, du denkst vielleicht das die Adalind von früher gefährlich war, aber lass Dir eins sagen, ich bin viel gefährlicher. Nick und Du, wer auch immer du jetzt bist, ihr werdet euch unterhalten müssen, Du brauchst einen Abschluss." Eve schluckt, aber noch bevor sie Adalind darauf antworten kann, sagt Sie weiter, „Nick liebt mich, das solltest du nie vergessen. Du wirst dich von meinem Zuhause verhalten."

Diana die Eve und Ihre Mom beobachtet, hat, schmunzelt, so hatte Sie ihre Mom noch nie erlebt. „Nick kommt", teilt Diana ihrer Mom mit, sie geht zur Tür und wartet dort auf Nick. „Mein Bett bekommt Sie nicht", mit diesen Worten empfängt Sie Nick. Der gar nicht weiß was Diana damit meint, er folgt ihrem Blick, als er Eve erblickt, kneift er seine Augen zusammen, „was machst du hier?" Nick nimmt Diana an die Hand und geht mit ihr zu Adalind, er gibt ihr einen Kuss und wendet sich erneut Eve zu, „was machst Du hier?" fragt er Sie erneut.

Adalind teilt ihm mit wo Diana und Sie Eve gefunden haben, „wir lassen euch kurz allein!" Aber bevor sie mit Diana die Küche verlässt, nimmt Sie die Autoschlüssel vom Tresen und hält sie Eve hin, „das gehört Dir. Die Sachen kannst du behalten. Halt dich von meiner Familie fern." Adalinds Blick wandert zu Nick, „in 30 Minuten kommen unsere Gäste." Sie nimmt Diana an die Hand und geht mit ihr zu Kelly, der in seinem Bettchen steht und seine Mom nicht aus den Augen lässt, als er seinen Dad erblickt, jauchzt er vor Freude laut auf.

Eve die Nick nicht aus den Augen lässt, weiß das Sie keine Chance mehr bei ihm hat, den Glanz in Nicks Augen kennt Sie nur zu gut, so hat er sie früher angesehen. „Du liebst sie wirklich!" Nicks Blick wandert zu Eve, er denkt nicht daran ihr auf diese Feststellung zu antworten, viel mehr möchte er jetzt wissen was sie hier zu suchen hat. Sie erzählt ihm das Adalind sie im Tunnel gefunden hat, „sie hat mir geholfen. Nach allem was ich Ihr antun wollte." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „Du ihr antun wolltest, wenn meinst du." Eve holt tief Luft, „Juliette", sie sieht wie Nicks Blick sich verändert, „was immer es mit dem Stock auf sich hat, er hat dafür gesorgt, das mein altes Ich wieder da ist." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „dann Sorge lieber dafür das dein altes Ich sich von meiner Familie fernhält, denn dieses mal werde ich nicht zögern, solltest du Diana, Kelly oder Adalind auch nur ein Haar krümmen bist du tot." Eve schluckt, „ich weiß", sie steht auf und nimmt die Autoschlüssel, „was hast du mit den Sachen von mir gemacht."

„Sie sind eingelagert", Nick teilt ihr die Adresse mit, „Meisner teilte mir mit das das Auto von meiner Mom bei HW steht, ich werde es morgen mit Adalind abholen." Eve nickt, „ich werde veranlassen das es für euch bereit steht." Sie geht zum Aufzug, „leb wohl." Nick folgt ihr, „Kellys Sitz ist noch in deinem Auto."

Adalind legt Kelly zurück ins Bettchen, sie geht zurück in die Küche, gefolgt von Diana. „Ich gehöre zu seiner Familie!" Diana hört sich fassungslos an. „Natürlich, hast du etwas anders erwartet." Diana schluckt nur, sie weiß nicht was Sie ihrer Mom darauf antworten soll, deswegen wechselt sie das Thema, „was müssen wir jetzt noch vorbereiten." Adalind lächelt nur und reicht ihrer Tochter die Gläser.

Nick holt den Kindersitz von Kelly aus dem Auto von Eve raus, er nimmt auch noch die Sachen die Adalind gehören heraus. „Wenn Adalind und die Kinder nicht währen, hättest Du uns dann eine Chance gegeben." Eve muss es einfach wissen. „Nein", Nick geht zum Tor und öffnet es, „Du wolltest mir helfen und dabei wurde dein Leben zerstört, ja Adalind und ich hatten beide unseren Teil daran, aber du hast deine Wut nicht an uns ausgelassen, sondern du hast Diana und meine Mom damit reingezogen, mit dem Ergebnis das meine Mom tot ist und Diana hat die Hölle durch gemacht. Das ist etwas was ich Dir nie verzeihen werde."

„Du weißt es?" Eve, Nick sieht ihr an das Sie Schuldgefühle plagen, „ich wusste nicht das Kenneth deine Mom töten würde sonst hätte ich Diana nicht unten allein gelassen, aber ich war über mich selbst erschrocken, erst als ich hörte das Kenneth…" Nick unterbricht Eve, der Ton den er anschlägt zeigt ihr das Sie sich jetzt selbst verraten hat, „DU hast Diana das alles mit ansehen lassen." Eve schluckt, „ich war über mich selbst erschrocken", versucht sie sich zu rechtfertigen, „außerdem habe ich nicht damit gerechnet das er Kelly tötet." Nick muss sich richtig zusammen nehmen, er ist kurz davor ihr den Hals umzudrehen, „verschwinde", faucht er sie an. Eve schluckt, sie setzt sich ins Auto und fährt davon, Nick der ihr hinterher sieht, kann immer noch nicht glauben was hier eben passiert ist. Er holt tief Luft und will das Tor wieder schließen als er sieht wie Monroe und Rosalee vorfahren.

Adalind hatte die Steaks angebraten und jetzt schmorten sie im Backofen langsam vor sich hin. Diana hatte den Tisch gedeckt und war im Bad, sie wollte sich ein wenig frisch machen, Adalind schmunzelte, auch wenn es ihr nicht gepasst hatte Eve im Tunnel vorzufinden, Nicks Reaktion hatte Diana gezeigt das wir für ihn an erster Stelle stehen.

„War das eben nicht Adalind?" Rosalee steigt aus dem Auto aus und sieht zu Nick, der völlig geschockt aussieht, „was ist passiert?" Nick schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, er sieht völlig fertig aus, „ist was mit Kelly oder Adalind!" Monroe geht zu Nick, der ihm langsam Angst macht, er schaut zu Rosalee, „hole Adalind." Nick schüttelt verneinend seine Kopf, „ich muss nur kurz durchatmen." Monroe kneift seine Augen zusammen, Rosalee und er würden wirklich sehr gern wissen was hier eben passiert ist, aber zu seiner Erleichterung beruhigt Nick sich wieder. „Lasst uns nach oben fahren."

Als Nick aus dem Fahrstuhl tritt, sieht er als erstes Diana, er holt tief Luft und geht zu ihr, er hockt sich vor sie hin und nimmt sie in den Arm und drückt sie fest an sich. Adalind die mit Kelly auf dem Arm aus dem Schlafzimmer kommt, versteht die Welt nicht mehr, sie sieht zu Monroe und Rosalee, die ihr beide mit Blicken zu verstehen geben, das sie selbst gern wüssten was hier los ist. Sie setzt Kelly in seinen Kinderstuhl und geht zu Diana und Nick, sie legt eine Hand auf Nicks Schulter, „was hat Sie dir gesagt?"

Diana die ahnt um was es geht, löst sich aus Nicks Arm, „sie hat Dir erzählt wie Mommy Kelly getötet wurde!" Nick schaut zu Diana hoch, „ich wusste es nicht, ich wusste nicht das Du das alles mit angesehen hast." Adalind kann kaum glauben was sie hört, ein Blick auf Monroe und Rosalee sagt ihr das es ihnen ebenso geht. „Schatz", Adalind hockt sich neben Diana, „Du hast was?" Diana holt tief Luft, „wir sind bei Nick angekommen und Juliette hat uns gebeten reinzukommen, als wir drin waren, hat mich Mommy Kelly auf den Boden gesetzt", Diana teilt das den Erwachsenen mit ruhiger ausdrucksloser Stimme mit, was allen zeigt wie sehr sie noch darunter leidet, „sie wollte nach Juliette schauen, dann kamen 5 Männer und Kenneth, sie hat sich gewährt so gut es ging, aber es waren zu viele, sie haben sie rausgetragen und dann weiß ich nur noch das Juliette runtergekommen ist und mich auf dem Arm genommen hat. Mommy Kelly hatte mir gesagt das wir zu Nick und seiner Freundin fahren, das sie beide sehr nett sind, ich dachte ich wäre in Sicherheit, aber dann kam der böse Mann wieder und hat mich zum König gebracht."

Adalind kann immer noch nicht glauben was Sie hier hört, sie weiß auch nicht wie sie ihrer Tochter helfen kann, aber sie versteht langsam warum Diana jede Bedrohung für ihre Familie zerstört, „Rachel…" Diana hindert ihre Mom am weiterreden, „Bonaparte wollte das sie sich mit mir anfreundet, Sie sollte deinen Platz an Daddys Seite einnehmen, er wollte dich töten, deswegen habe ich", Adalind nickt verstehend und zieht sie in ihre Arme.

„Wir sollten gehen", schlägt Monroe vor. „Nein", kommt bestimmt von Diana, sie löst sich aus den Armen ihrer Mom, sie schaut zu Monroe und Rosalee, an ihren Blicken erkennt Sie das sie etwas verkünden haben. „Wie viele?" Adalind schaut zu Monroe und Rosalee, sie weiß das Nick und Sie beide noch mal mit Diana über den Abend reden müssen, aber sie versteht auch Diana, sie will diesen Abend vergessen.

Rosalee geht zu Diana und nimmt ihre Hand und legt sie auf ihren Bauch, „hier drin sind 3 Babys!" Adalind schmunzelt als sie Nicks Blick sieht, er schaut zu Monroe, „Drillinge!" Monroe nickt, er schmunzelt, „Drillinge", er zeigt zu Adalind und Nick, „wir hätten gern das ihr Taufpaten werdet." Adalind lächelt, „liebend gern!" Sie streichelt Diana übers Haar und holt tief Luft, „los lasst uns Essen", sie sieht zu Nick, der zustimmend nickt und Diana erneut in den Arm nimmt. Diana schlingt die Arme um seinen Bauch und schaut zu ihm auf, „ich vermisse sie auch." Nick beugt sich runter und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare…

Beim Abendessen schafft es Kelly alle zum Lachen zu bringen, besonders seinen Dad und Diana, die zwei wechseln sich ab mit füttern und leider landet mehr Essen auf dem Tisch als in Kellys Mund. „In meinem Kopf sehe ich gerade Rosalee und mich beim füttern von drei kleinen Babys", Monroe hört sich leicht panisch an. Adalind sagt Nicks Blick das es ihm ebenso geht, „da wächst man rein", beruhigt sie Monroe, „Nick und ich mussten auch erst lernen Kellys Weinen zu unterscheiden, weint er weil ihm was fehlt oder weint er weil er einfach nur unsere Aufmerksamkeit will." Nick kann ihr da nicht wiedersprechen, „ihr bekommt das hin." Monroe hofft es jedenfalls. Adalind wendet sich Diana zu, „los ab ins Bad mit Dir, du legst dich erst mal in Nick und mein Bett und wenn wir dann schlafen gehen, bringe ich Dich in dein Bett."

Diana kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „willst du ihnen gar nicht zeigen was Eve an die Wand gemalt hat!" Adalind erkennt am Blick ihrer Tochter, das Sie gern dabei wäre, „okay, aber danach gehst du ohne Widerworte ins Bett." Diana verspricht es ihr und geht zum Einstieg zum Tunnel, Nick sieht Adalind fragend an, sie holt ihr Handy und zeigt Nick das Bild, Monroe und Rosalee stellen sich hinter Adalind und schauen sich das Bild ebenfalls an, „es sieht anders aus!"

„Kommt ihr", Diana hatte die Tür schon geöffnet und war dabei runter zu klettern. „Warte", kommt leicht panisch von Nick, er geht zu ihr und bittet sie ihn vorzulassen, gemeinsam klettern Monroe Rosalee, zwar unter Protest von Monroe, Diana und Nick runter, Adalind blieb oben, bei Kelly, sie räumt den Tisch ab und macht Kelly Bettfertig.

Im Tunnel fährt Nick über die Zeichen mit seinen Händen, er schaut zu Monroe, „ich wüsste zu gern was das alles bedeutet." Diana kneift ihre Augen zusammen, sie sieht zwischen den Erwachsen hin und her, „ihr werdet das Rätzel schon lösen!" Sie hört sich sehr zuversichtlich an, „Eve hatte auch Visionen hier unten, das hat Sie uns zwar verschwiegen." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „aber vor Dir ein Geheimnis zu haben ist nicht möglich." Diana nickt nur und geht zu der Leiter, sie klettert wieder hoch, denn so interessant findet sie das alles nicht. Oben angekommen geht sie gleich ins Bad und macht sich für die Nacht fertig.

„Darf ich dich zudecken?" Nicks Frage verwundert Diana ein wenig, aber sie hat auch nichts dagegen, so geht sie zu ihrer Mom, diese Umarmungen hatte sie vermisst, „ich hab dich lieb." Adalind drückt Diana einen Kuss aufs Haar, „ich dich auch!" Sie lächelt als sie sieht wie Rosalee Diana übers Haar streichelt, „träum was schönes." Monroe wünscht ihr ebenfalls eine Gute Nacht und sieht Nick und Diana hinterher.

Diana legt sich auf die Seite von ihrer Mom. Nick geht zu seiner Seite, er fragt Diana ober er sich neben Sie legen darf, er würde gern was von ihr wissen. Diana nickt zustimmend. Wo warst du im letzten Jahr", Nick legt sich auf die Seite und schaut zu Diana, „das letzte mal als ich dich gesehen habe, warst du auf dem Weg zum Helikopter, wo warst du danach?" Diana schluckt, „Meisner war am Bord, er hat den König getötet und dann war ich eine Weile bei ihm und danach hat er mich zu netten Menschen gebracht!" Nick schluckt, „Meisner wusste wo Du warst, die ganze Zeit über." Diana nickt zustimmend, „hattest du was dagegen das ich mit Mom zusammen bin." Sie muss es einfach wissen. „Nein", antwortet Nick ohne zögern, „ich wollte dich zurück zu deiner Mom bringen, wenn es mir gelungen wäre, wärst du jetzt schon seit 1 Jahr hier bei uns."

„Eve", Adalind kann kaum glauben was sie jetzt sagen muss, „sie muss mit einbezogen werden, wir müssen wissen ob sie noch weitere Visionen bekommt." Rosalee missfällt das, was man an ihrem Blick erkennt, sie versteht aber auch warum es Adalind so wichtig ist, „zeigt deinen Feinden nicht was Du von ihnen hälst." Monroe nimmt einen Schluck Wein, „wir sollten auf der Hut sein, wenn wirklich Juliette wieder zum Vorschein kommt, das kann böse ausgehen." Adalind und Rosalee können ihm nicht wiedersprechen…

„Du hättest mich zu Mom gebracht!" Nick streichelt Diana übers Haar, „ja hätte ich, damals war Kelly noch nicht auf der Welt, aber die Vorstellung Jahrelang nicht zu wissen wie es ihm gehen würde, die Vorstellung hat mir gezeigt das ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, wir hätten deiner Mom eine Chance geben sollen, eine Chance uns zu beweisen das Sie eine tolle Mom ist", Nick lächelt, „das ist sie." Diana lächelt, „dann würden wir bestimmt nicht hier wohnen und Mom liebt dieses Loft, oder Fome wie sie es immer nennt." Nick schmunzelt, „ich weiß", er schaut zu Kelly Bettchen, „hier sind wir eine Familie geworden, deswegen fällt es uns beiden sehr schwer hier wegzuziehen, aber ich verspreche Dir, das wir sowie sich die Lage beruhigt hat, werden wir vier auf Häusersuche gehen." Diana gähnt, „Okay." Sie kuschelt sich ins Kissen und schließt ihre Augen. Nick lächelt und steht vorsichtig auf.

Er geht zu Adalind und seinen Freunden, er setzt sich neben Adalind und zieht sie in seine Arme, „sie schlafen beide", teilt er ihr mit. „Adalind will das wir Eve weiter in die Suche miteinbeziehen." Nick missfällt es zwar, aber versteht auch warum sie das möchte, „dann sollten wir sehr vorsichtig im Umgang mit ihr sein, denn sollte sie uns durchschauen." Adalind verdreht ihre Augen, „ich habe ihr schon zu verstehen gegeben das Sie sich von meiner Familie fernzuhalten hat, ihr denkt die alte Adalind war gefährlich, aber glaubt mir, sollte Sie etwas abziehen werde ich nicht zögern, sie zu töten." Adalind löst sich sanft aus Nicks Umarmung, „es stimmt ich verlasse mich darauf das Du unsere Familie beschützt, aber nur weil ich Angst habe das mein Hexenbiest mich verändert, ich mag mich so wie ich jetzt bin und ja ich habe Angst, ich weiß nicht was passiert wenn ich mich voll auf meine Kräfte einlasse, aber ich hoffe auch das es nie dazukommt, denn wenn ich so werden sollte wie früher", Adalind schüttelt sich. Nick lächelt sie mit liebevollen Blick an, „die Gefahr besteht nicht", versichert er ihr, „dafür liebst du deine Familie viel zu sehr."


End file.
